Pulling Pigtails
by I'mtheonlyone
Summary: Extra scene for 'Delinquent Justin'. Alex has to put up with Justin's childish behavior until she can find the spell to fix him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.  
><strong>

**Pulling Pigtails**

Alex stomped down the sidewalk dragging an angelically smiling Justin behind her, that is he seemed angelic when people were looking but as soon as they turned away or walked out of sight the angel took off his halo and threw his wings out the window. When someone was around to see he walked by her side complacently, beaming as if to say to all the world 'Aren't I the most perfectly sweet four year old boy ever imagined? Aren't I handsome and smart and adorable? Aren't I everything a little boy should be?' Typical Justin behavior… Well except for the thinking he was four part and that as soon as the coast was clear he turned into an evil little brat. The entire way home he had poked her, pinched her, pulled her hair, and stepped on the back of her shoes. Every single time she had turned to shout at him he giggled and pretended as if nothing had happened.

They went around a corner and she felt the air swirling around her thighs. Her skirt flew up in the front, went back down, flew up, and went back down. Spinning her head around she set a fierce glare on her brother who had his fists clenched in her skirt, yanking it up and down as if he was playing parachute. His eyes were glued to her butt which currently featured the likenesses of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup along with some little stars and hearts. Her face burned with humiliation as she yanked the fabric out of his grasp then quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen.

Justin whimpered, like all four year olds he didn't like being denied what he wanted and right now he wanted to see Buttercup. His hands shot out again reaching for the mean girl's skirt but they were quickly slapped away. His face turned red, eyes watered, nose sniffled. It stung, It wasn't exceptionally painful, she hadn't hit him hard but it was enough because he was four years old and he wasn't above throwing a tantrum.

"Hey! Knock it off!" she barked out as she smacked his hands away. Then she had to face-palm herself because seriously? An hour with a mentally four year old Justin and she was already turning into her mother? This day just couldn't get any worse. Except that it totally could and with her face buried in her hands and her eyes tightly squeezed shut she didn't even see it coming.

If her eyes had of been open she would have seen the signs. The vein in his temple, the short rapid puffs of air his nose was huffing in and out, the few trickling tears, and his puffed up pursed lips. It all signaled he was holding back and that he was definitely about to let loose. With his fists clenched at his side and his face turned up to the sky he sent out a wail that could almost rival a police siren in volume and pitch.

Alex's eyes snapped open and her hands quickly moved from her face to her ears. She didn't know what to do other than stare at him wide-eyed and hope that he would stop on his own but after several seconds she began to worry about drawing attention. Justin was stomping his feet, kicking the wall, and shouting his lungs out. He was embarrassing enough to be seen with on his normal days, but really this was just too much. She couldn't leave him here alone though, after all it was her fault that he was like this right now. Grabbing his hand she began to drag him along again but he pulled himself free from her and began shouting.

"I want to see Buttercup!" he screeched it at the top of his lungs, over and over until Alex's face was as red as the brick wall they were standing beside.

"Oh, for the love of God!" she muttered irritated.

Her face felt like it was about to explode as she quickly looked around. When she assured herself the alley was deserted she yanked up her skirt and shouted angrily. "There! There's your Buttercup! Now shut up!"

Justin immediately quieted, his eyes zoning in on the front of her panties and that is when Mr. Mullins came out the back door of his shop with a garbage bag, his wife right behind him. They both froze for a few seconds staring at the panting red faced teens.

Mrs. Mullins was the first to recover. "Get out of here you degenerates!" righteous indignation nearly steaming from her ears.

Alex didn't know why she did it. She wasn't the type to give explanations but before she could stop herself it was all tumbling out of her mouth.

"No, you don't understand. You see, my brother isn't feeling like his normal self today so I was just showing him my Buttercup so he… so he… Oh god, that so does not sound right." She whispered the last part under her breath and mentally berated herself for not shutting up sooner.

The shock of what she had said settled on the old couple and they were once again frozen with disturbed incomprehension. Alex saw this as the perfect opportunity to bail, so she did. Her hand wrapped firmly around her brother's wrist she dragged him the final four blocks to their family's sandwich shop.

They went in through the back door and headed straight for the lair. She needed to find a spell to change Justin back and she needed to find it fast because he was driving her crazy. Her mom, dad, Max, and Harper all entered the lair at various points during her search for the right book but for whatever reason he had no interest in tormenting any of them the way he seemed to love tormenting her. He was sweet as he could be to anyone else, but as soon as they were gone he was knocking books out of her hands and trying to stick gum in her hair.

She lost her temper again when he yanked the scroll she was reading out of her hands and held it as high as he could over her head, running around the room giggling madly. She chased him for five minutes, each second only making her angrier. Managing to corner him, she shoved him over a chair. The scroll fell from his hands and rolled away but she was too pissed off to care about it any more. Justin's butt was in the air and if he was going to act like a four year old she was going to treat him like one. She pressed one hand to his back to hold him in place and smacked the other down on his butt. It was strange, spanking her brother who was also a grown man. She couldn't help but notice how firm his back-side was. She kind of wanted to stop because she felt really weird but she wanted him to know he was being punished so she continued.

"Uh… Alex, What are you doing to your brother?" Jerry asked. His voice was calm but his face was a cross between worry and distress.

Alex stopped her hand poised over her brother's butt. She could feel her face heating up again as another case of verbal diarrhea came spewing forth. "He was being bad so I had to spank him, daddy."

"Oh God." Jerry sighed. Placing his head in his hands, he rubbed his eyes roughly. "When will I ever learn… don't ask… never ask… Just pretend you didn't see them." he muttered, his hands still over his eyes as he shuffled out the door.

Feeling more embarrassed than she had all day, which was pretty damn embarrassed, she yanked her hands away from Justin and took a large step backwards. Justin, who had been mysteriously silent during his punishment, jumped up the second he was free squealing with joy as he ran from the room and directly into the sub shop.

"Hey! Get back here!" Alex yelled, waiting a few seconds before following him into the crowded shop.

They ran around the restaurant at least three times before she caught him and as she dragged him around tables he decided to make conversation with the customers.

"She showed me her underpants and then she gave me a spanking but I deserved it. I was a bad boy." Justin mournfully told a particularly sweet looking elderly couple.

Alex walked faster. She would lock him in his room so she could find the right spell to change him back then she would spend the next week torturing him for being a pain in her ass.

They entered the loft and she began leading him up the stairs to his bedroom. "Come on, it's time to take a nap."

Justin stopped, shaking his head petulantly. "Nuh uh! I'm not tired!"

"Yes, you are!" Alex insisted her voice strained.

"Nuh uh!"

It had been a long day and whatever small amount of patience Alex had was used up. "Why are you doing this? Why won't you stop harassing me? What is it about me that you just can't stop picking at me?" she shouted.

Justin flushed deeply and Alex half expected him to burst into tears at any second because she had yelled at him but instead he stared down at his shoes as he whispered his answer.

"You're pretty."

"What?" she couldn't be hearing right.

"You're pretty." He said it a little louder this time, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for about two seconds before pulling back and running away giggling nervously.

Alex blushed hotter than she had all day. Her lips were still tingly from that brief contact and she was desperately trying to convince herself that the best kiss of her life was not some lame two second peck from her brother who thought he was four years old.

"Yeah good luck with that…" she mumbled to herself. Shoving what had just happened to the back of her mind she headed back down to the lair to find the spell book.

**Author's Note: Isn't Parachute the coolest game ever? Man when I was a kid I loved when we played that game at school... although I couldn't really tell you what was so exciting about it. All kids love parachute don't they? Anyway I wrote this for the challenge on Jalexifed... Link to the community in my profile page. I hope you like the story. Thanks for reading and have a great day! **


End file.
